Acceptance:Adults/Amalia Engström
MerisaMist<- Haven't made my sig yet soooo Short Answer Q's (recommended, but optional) 1) How does your character look at themselves, and why do they look at themselves that way? Amalia looks at herself everyday and thinks, I am an independent strong woman. After all, when has she ever needed anybody? 2) What is your character's definition of success in life? Does your character thinks they've been successful so far? Amalia's definition of success, well that is basically proving to her parents and to anybody that she doesn't need them. She is just fine on her own. 3) Is your character honest and open about their thoughts and feelings or not? Why? PFT no. Why should she be? 4) What would your character look for in a potential lover? *cough*Lisa Benngtson*cough* 5) If your character was to die, how would they want to die? She wouldn't be in that situation to begin with. ---- Background Questions (required at all times) 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Amalia is an interesting character for sure. She appears stoic and cold towards her students and co-workers when in reality she is a very expressive individual. Of course, she doesn't show that due to her intense upbringing. Amalia is cunning, as she should be to be the Ragnarök Head. She's proud and stubborn, which makes it incredibly difficult to get her to admit that she is wrong. Amalia is a very dangerous enemy to make. She can easily turn your words against you and ruin 'whatever pathetic reputation you might have' (her words not mine). She's fiercely protective and loyal to those she's close to. You hurt them you have gained the pleasure of witnessing pure undiluted fury. Make no mistake, this girl is independent. She had to learn fast that the only person you can ever truly rely on is yourself. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) The Engström family has been around for generations. They pride themselves on their pure-blood status and their nobility. So it was no surprise when the Kristoff Engström, Heir to the Ancient and Noblest House of Engström married Hanna Jörgenson, daughter of the House of Jörgenson. They had a wonderful marriage. That is, until Hanna discovered she was pregnant. Now their marriage was full of trying to raise Amalia Engström into an upstanding pure-blood heir. Which was accomplished by loads of governesses and tutors and the constant lack of parents. Amalia spent the first ten years of her life without her parents. Her father didn't teach her to ride a broom, her mother didn't kiss her scrapped knees better. No. Amalia had to do that by herself. In fact, that's how she met her parents...and how she found out that she was, in fact, a witch and not a 'disgraceful squib'. Amalia was playing in the huge backyard. She was about seven years old at the time. So, like every other seven year old, she eventually tripped and cut her leg open on a rock. She cried and cried and cried but nobody came to her rescue. As soon as that realization hit her, her wound started to heal. Of course she thought nothing of it and continued to play. Amalia later told one of the house elves what happened and they in turn told Hanna and Kristoff. Let's just say it was a brief visit to explain that Amalia would indeed be attending Durmstrang Institute. Amalia grew up quickly and alone when she finally got her letter. She got her school supplies via escort and went on the train without any parents to send her off. Not that it was a big thing for her at this point. Amalia promptly was sorted into Ragnarök and quickly become the top of her year. She became prefect then ended her Durmstrang years as Head Girl. She eventually decided to become a teacher at her beloved school. She eventually was offered the position of Ragnarök Head of House. Naturally, she accepted. Hanna and Kristoff died quietly on their country estate, leaving Amalia as the Head of the Ancient and Noblest House of Engström. Amalia spends her time mostly at Durmstrang, due to her teaching position but during the summer is when she becomes a political monster. Happy Summer everyone! 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Modelled by Taylor Swift 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you are limited on how many exotic chars you may have.) None ---- Multiple Choice Q's (optional) (bold for IC, italic for OOC, both for both) 1) You witness someone getting robbed. What do you do? :A) Deliberately do nothing. :B) Stand there and just watch, uncertain of what to do. :C) Help stop the thief. :D) Call the police. 2) What's a good sport? :A) Chess :B) American Football :C) Football :D) Figure Skating 3) What genre of music do you like the most? :A) Rock :B) Country :C) Pop :D) Indie 4) What movie genre do you like the most? :A) Action :B) Romantic :C) Sci-Fi :D) Horror 5) For some unknown reason, class has been canceled. What would you do now? :A) Go read a book :B) Go play some Capture The Flag with friends :C) Go draw your next masterpiece :D) Go meet up with your friends in preparation for the biggest prank ever. ---- Out of Character Questions (required at all times.) 1) Is this your first character? :A') This is my first character.' :B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? None. ---- Approved <3 Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Category:Adult Accepted